


Don't Let Me Down

by pandorasboxofsecrets



Series: My Feelings For You [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: After Harley Gets Captured By Batman, Confusion, F/M, Joker Returns Home Alone, Mixed Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasboxofsecrets/pseuds/pandorasboxofsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't get to decide when she leaves." Joker growled "And neither does she." </p><p>Or what happens with the Joker after Harley is taken into custody by Batman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a lot longer then the previous one I posted. It's part of a series that will be how both Harley and Joker are feeling during their separation, up until they find their way back to each other. Hope you enjoy.

The door slammed open and everyone stopped working and looked up to see Joker standing in the doorway. He was soaked through, hair dripping, clothes slapped to his skin. He was glaring at everyone in the room. 

"Boss?" One guy stepped forward with a towel in and outstretched hand. "Where's Harley?" 

Joker glanced towards him and snatched it out of his hand, rubbing his face and hair. "Fucking Bat," he muttered as his rubbed angrily. 

"Can I get you anything, Boss?" The henchman from before thought he could still talk to him? Joker looked up slowly, eyes animalistic. He wandered over to his henchman, feet padding on the floor with a squelching sound from his wet socks. He'd discarded his shoes outside, not wanting mud on his fine carpet. 

"You can stop the chit chat," Joker was right in his face now. He looked this man up and down, eyes scrutinising his every being. He looked back up and chuckled, making the henchman give a forced laugh.

Joker stopped laughing and pulled the towel from around his neck and shoved it into the mans open mouth, pushing and pushing and pushing it in. The man made crude strangled sounds as Joker pushed the towel harder and forced the man against the wall. Joker's eyes were wide and jumping from the strangled face to the towel, wondering just how much more could fit through his gob before he died. 

Apparently not much more, because a few moments later he stopped twitching and jumping, and the noises stopped and so did the panicked frenzy he had worked himself into. Joker withdrew his hands, towel still in the other man's mouth, and watched with satisfaction as he fell to the ground, limp and unmoving. His head lolled to the side, but nothing more then that.

"Thank you, now," Joker clapped his hands and turned towards the rest of the men in the room. He started to strip off his wet shirt, jacket already tossed aside. "Any other idiotic question, boys?" Everyone was quiet and Joker smiled crudely at them before backing out of the room. "Good, Frost, with me. We have...things to discuss. Everyone back to work!" 

Frost followed Joker to his bedroom, where he stood as his boss stripped his other clothes off and looked around for something dry to get into dry. Joker threw things over his shoulder, shirt, pant, shirt, shirt, pant, shirt, pant, pant -

Dress.

Harley's clothes. He forgot about them. He picked up a skirt and dress, feeling the material in his fingers. He dropped them when he felt Frost watching him. Joker turned and glanced over his shoulder. Frost and he locked eyes, Joker shifting his head to indicate that Frost should wait outside. He did as he was instructed.

Once the bedroom door was closed again, Joker slumped his shoulders. It was...strange, this feeling in his chest. It was like something was missing, and when he looked at his Harley's clothes, his chest tightened. He held a pale hand over the centre of his tattooed chest and good a deep breath in. He exhaled slowly and pushed Harley's clothes aside. 

Little mix had gotten under his skin. He grinned as he changed. 

"Frost!" Joker yelled a few minuets later. His right hand man came back in to see Joker putting gel in his hair to slick it back, eyes watching his own hands in the mirror. "We've got work to do."

"What's the job, Sir?" His voice sounded just like his name, cold. 

Joker kept his eyes in the mirror, seeing himself starting back. Harley usually could be seen on the bed, watching him with her feet swinging behind her as she lay on her stomach, smiling wickedly. Joker averted his gaze from his -  _their_ \- bed and fixed the collar of his white shirt. 

"We've got a funeral to arrange, Jonny boy," He said gruffly. Joker looked at Frost's eyes as they stayed looking at his boss's back. "Harley Quinn. She drowned last night."

Frost's tone was clipped. "I regret to hear that, Sir. My condolences."

Joker threw his head back and laughed. He was supposed to be sad? Oops. She was one ~~amazingly~~  psychotic girl who shared his bed. He stopped his laugher for a moment to gather himself. He cleared his throat and swallowed a chuckle, tried to keep a serious face, but couldn't help the little grin on his face.

"We will need to get some muscle. The car, the one that she drowned in, went," Joker hand one hand go over the other flat one and pushed it down to show Frost what happened the night before. How the car went off the road. He smirked as he watch his hands, and his chest tightened again. Joker frowned. "Any who. Get the car out of the lake, will you Jonny boy? I want it ready to go as soon as possible."

Joker turned away, going to the balcony overlooking the city. He was opening the door when Frost spoke again.

"And the body, Sir?"

Joker stopped, his back still turned. "Hmm?"

"Miss Quinn?" Frost knew he knew, but didn't say anything, just played along. "What would you like done with the body?"

Joker looked out at the city, saw smoke rising from he won like a haze. The sun was coming up, turning the sky orange and pink and red. It was odd to see the world like this. Not in the morning, he'd pulled all nighters before (sometimes for business sometimes, not) but somehow the world was...different. He turned his head slightly and saw the lake that the car had plunged into. He breathed in harshly and looked back at Frost.

"Like I said," He looked back over the city. "We've got a funeral to prepare for."

 

* * *

 

It's a few days later that Frost walked into Jokers room and saw three girls on the bed asleep. Joker sat at then end of the bed, hands rested on his knees, cigarette smoke rising from in-between his fingers. He was naked, staring straight ahead at the vanity. Frost could see Harley's make up and perfumes laying all over it. 

He sighed and pulled his hands behind him. "Sir, I have some unfortunate news."

Joker kept his eyes on the vanity, made no move to cover himself. He had never felt any shame or need for modesty. It was just skin, and his skin was his canvas that he was devoted to painting with ink and scars. 

"What now," Joker growled. He lifted his cigarette to his lips and breathed in heavily. It was like a sweet relief, something other then instant pain to take his mind off things. "It's always something  _unfortunate_."

Frost cleared his throat and shifted his feet. His moving got Joker's attention. The madman got up and stood in front of Frost, getting in his face. "What. _Now_?" 

"We can't get to the car, Sir," Frost's eyes were looking straight ahead, ignored his bosses closeness. "I apologise, but it would be too tricky. Not to mention the amount of men we-"

"We!?" He roared, startling the girls awake. The looked around, startled and more shocked when they saw Joker seething. 

"What's going on?

"I don't know, I just woke up."

"This is weird, he's just standing there naked and-"

Joker rounded on the girls in his bed. "Get out! You useless bitches! Leave now or else!" The girls quickly scurried out, picking up their clothes on the way out. They kept their heads down and eyes low, moving quickly to get the hell out of there. 

Joker breathed in and out rapidly, staring at the sheets. The purple satin was ruffled and wrinkled. He glared daggers into it as he slowed his breathing. He pushed his hands into his hair and looked around for his boxers. He tugged them on roughly and moved to the bathroom and smashed water on his face. Taking a deep breath, he came back to the room to see Frost still standing there.

It irked him how much this man could take and still not brake. 

"How was the company last night, Sir?" Joker glared over his shoulder as he lit another cigarette. He didn't need to tell his underling that all he could think about last night were blue eyes and blond hair and a manic grin and eminence flexibility and everything those girls weren't. He didn't need to say that he just lay there all night, ignored the girls in his bed and let his mind wonder. 

"I want these sheets burned before lunch.  _We_ don't have anything else to discuss. Get out, and get to work."

"Yes, Sir," Frost moved to the bedroom door and pulled it behind him. He stopped just before he closed the door and saw Joker picking up one of Harley's perfume bottles. It was call Mad Love. "Again, I'm sorry about your car, Sir."

"I just wanted what belongs to me back." Joker whispered once the door was closed.

 

* * *

 

 

A week after, Joker came home to see his thugs moving in and out of ~~_their_~~ his room. They were carrying boxes. He could just make out what was in them. It was-

Eyes wide and wild, he stormed into the bedroom to see Frost in the middle, looking around and supervising. He saw his boss in the door and had the decency to look ashamed. He moved towards his green haired superior, but then entire room stopped when he pulled a gun. 

He cocked it and stared into Frost's unflinching eyes. "And just what the  _fuck_ do you think you're doing, Frost?" He demanded. 

"We thought it was time, Sir," Frost stood still, eyes locked with Jokers. "It's been almost two weeks since the incident. And with your sour mood, I thought the fewer reminders there were, the better you'd be. I apologise for acting without your knowledge or permission, but it was-"

"It was what?" Joker moved so his gun was against Frost's forehead. His eyes seemed to be on fire with rage. "Well, Jonny boy? What was it? Tell me!"

Frost saw the other men in the room swallow, eyes glued to the scene before them. His eyes turned back to Jokers. "I thought it was necessary. All this is just going to distract you from your work, Sir."

Joker glared harder and turned to a goon nearby. He stalked over and ripped the box out of his grasp. Harley's make up and magazines came tumbling out, slipping on the floor like water. He shot the man's foot and ordered others to get him out of his room. All the boxes were being brought back into his bedroom. He turned to Frost.

"You don't get to decide when she leaves." Joker growled "And neither does she. Touch her things again, and the bullet will go right through that thick skull of yours. Understood, Frost?"

All Frost could do was nod, and pretend not to hear the noises of anger and sorrow coming from his masters room when the door was closed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Joker had really gone off the cliff of sanity this time. He had arranged all his guns and knives and computers and so much more into a circle that he lay int he middle of. Frost held in the groan when he entered the living room. 

Joker sat bolt up, gun aimed at Frost. After a moment, her lowered the weapon and looked around, only seeming to notice what had become of his home. Frost saw his shaky inhale. He sat on the steps, face blank as usual.

"I have some good news, Sir." Frost laced his fingers together. 

Joker mocked him and sneered. "What?"

"We found her."

The world stopped. Or at least, Jokers did. He looked at his hands and saw them shaking. The gun he held rattled against his pale skin. He didn't let himself get to...what's that word happy people use? Hope. Yeah, didn't let himself hope. 

Joker shrugged his shoulders "Her?" 

"Harley Quinn, Sir. We've found her, alive."

Joker couldn't breath. He really wanted a cigarette right now. But he left the packet in ~~his~~ their room. He took a deep breath and relaxed his nerve. When exactly did she mean enough to him to make him nervous and excited? When did she become more then his side kick, and turn into his favourite toy? He couldn't remember, but those questions didn't matter. Not right now. Only one did.

Joker lifted his head and glared at the man in front of him. His eyes were hard and homicidal as he looked at Frost on the steps and asked the only important thing on his mind. 

"Where is she?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know Harley wasn't in that one, I'm sorry, but the next instalment will be about her feelings on their separation. Hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a comment and kudos.   
> Thanks   
> \- Pandoras_Box99


End file.
